


certain inclinations

by zephyriaus (avsivn)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avsivn/pseuds/zephyriaus
Summary: it’s the end of shooting and you would be damned to leave this job without daring to indulge yourself in a certain fantasy of yours | rami malek x borhap crew member! reader





	certain inclinations

It was as the time began to wound itself down on filming for the movie where you actually felt the brunt of all the culminated withdrawal symptoms.

During the day, you attempted to be productive as possible in writing new screen productions and books for future works only for them to evolve into cringe-worthy testaments of the emotions you felt for your celebrity crush. As for nights, you attempted to quell your incessant infatuation through numerous interview binges, show marathons, picture gawking and social media stalking.

It merely resulted in the materialization of rather explicit, less than innocent fantasies that you guiltily entertained within the dreamscape, frequently prompting you to awaken in a flustered, disheveled mess.

Granted, it was a bit of your own fault that led to your current condition. Not that you were complaining. Rami Malek was a welcome distraction from the nerve wracking stress of the life as a casting agent and screen writer.

Once the last day had arrived in the expected tremendous pomp and splendor, there was a feeling of regret cemented within your being stemming from an unfulfilled and, in certain instances, petty desire. It was wonderful, of course, to actually partake in such an extraordinary venture but when an individual like Rami frequently plagued your mind in every his action, you couldn’t ignore him and his existence no matter how hard you attempted.

Perhaps that’s why you found your lone self returning home on the Saturday night, pitifully in a more sensible than senseless manner.

“Darling”

Rami greeted you the very moment he entered the hotel lift, trailing your past footsteps with a similar, placing a sweet peck on your forehead before pushing the number for his designated floor. You understood that he was relishing the little moments he had left as Freddie Mercury as much as he could. After all, everyone was supposedly used to it at this point after months of filming. And yet, every time he assumed the character’s persona, you always were so temptingly affected. Mouth dry, you inwardly shuddered at the subtle teasing lilt as the words fell gracefully from his lips, somehow managing to spurt an acknowledgement of your own.

“Mr. Mercury.”

He smiled, happily tipsy as he leaned against the metal wall in the most adorable manner, demeanor akin to a school boy coming home accomplished and proud of his final achievement in his first theatrical play.

Sighing, you took full notice of his … everything. God, you would miss him, especially the close interactions. The stutters he made whilst carefully phrasing passionate statements revolving around newfound discernments of another aspect of Freddie’s personality. Full-bodied laughs that just encompassed every part of witty nature. Sarcastic quips along with the mischievous remarks, famously stated in the wake of yet another applaudable prank. Suggestive innuendos that always hinted at something more…

“Love? What’s wrong?”

You immediately grabbed the lapels of his coat, pulling Rami so close until barely a few millimeters of space separated you both, taking full advantage of the actor’s surprise before abruptly crashing your lips to his. Surprisingly, he immediately reciprocated, grasping your waist tightly, matching the somewhat clumsy rhythm of clashing teeth and short swipes of tongue, whilst caging you between him and the cold metal. Heavy breaths expelled from your mouth, audibly gasping for fresh air, feeling every movement of his actions. Pecking short kisses down your collarbone, he immediately began to nip purple and magenta peonies upon your sensitive neck.

The elevator door opened with the two of your foreheads resting against one another, gasping and dire in need to indulge in some more less than sober fun.

“So,” Rami began, a smug smirk fixated upon the surface of his plush lips as he waggled his thick brows, “You do have a Freddie Mercury fetish.”

A rosy tint coated the surface of your cheeks blending with an equally bashful smile that you didn’t even attempt to stop from blossoming across your face. Groaning, you covered your vulnerable display of genuine happiness and partial embarrassment underneath your hands, leaning upon the comfort of Rami’s shoulders in a weak show of defense. Your potential paramour enveloped you in a comforting one-armed hug, chuckling with endearment at the underlying innocence of your actions.

“Let’s head to bed, darling.”


End file.
